1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an encryption method and apparatus in a mobile broadcast system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting/receiving encryption information for service/content protection in a mobile broadcast system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Broadcast (BCAST) Service refers to a technology in which a server, managing a broadcast service, broadcasts encrypted service and multiple terminals receive the encrypted broadcast service. Each of the terminals decrypts the encrypted service provided from the server using its own encryption key, thereby allowing the user to enjoy the corresponding service.
The BCAST service may be a charged service. To meet the demand for copyright protection technology for preventing illegal copying and distribution of the service, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), which is a standards group, has introduced a Digital Rights Management (DRM) technology based on flexibility and facility for Right Object (RO) of the user. However, the mobile broadcast system gives no definition of an encryption method for service protection between entities and of interfaces between the entities, so there is a need to define the encryption method.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving encryption information in a mobile broadcast system.